Fuegos Artificiales
by Andromeda.Uchiha.11
Summary: Es el aniversario de Lambo y Gokudera, pero este último se va incumpliendo con una promesa muy importante para el menor. 59L, 8018


"**Fuegos Artificiales."**

_POV´S LAMBO_

Hoy será un gran día, estoy seguro. La mayoría de los guardianes están de misión fuera de la ciudad, incluso Vongola se fue, algo muy raro en él ya que siendo yo su "hermanito" no le gusta dejarme solo. Pero claro, la única razón para hacerlo es porque me dejó con su confiable mano derecha, Hayato Gokudera.

En el pasado me hubiera molestado mucho el quedarme a su cuidado, pero no ahora. Aunque se ha imposible de creer, los dos llevamos una relación en secreto, y justo hoy cumplimos un año.

Debería estar feliz por ello, y lo estoy, aunque también me siento muy nervioso. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, porque por fin admitiremos nuestro amor frente a toda la familia Vongola. Sueno como una cursi colegiala enamorada pero no me importa. He esperando demasiado tiempo para ver que Gokudera cumpla su palabra.

_ "Si duramos un año juntos te prometo que yo mismo les diré a todos sobre lo nuestro"_

Suficiente de estar soñando despierto, mejor voy a bañarme que ya se me esta haciendo tarde para el desayuno. Una vez limpio y vestido con mi habitual camisa con estampado de vaca, bajo a la cocina esperando encontrarme con mi novio para desayunar juntos. Cual va siendo mi sorpresa al ver dos cabelleras negras en vez de una plateada.

Yare, yare, Yamamoto, Hibari-san, ¿qué hacen aquí?

Baka herbívoro. Primero se saluda.

Gomen Hibari-san. – Respondo apenado.

Vamos Kyoya, no seas tan duro con Lambo, ¿no ves que sigue medio dormido? – Tomo asiento frente a ellos algo desconcertado.

A pesar de que llevan meses de pareja no todos se acostumbran a verlos juntos, yo soy de los pocos que no hacen muecas extrañas o comentarios sobre ellos.

Deja de estar en el limbo y ponte a comer vaca herbívora.

¿Mmm? ¡Ah, si! Claro. – La verdad perdí un poco el hambre que tenía al verlos, no eran lo que esperaba. Sólo me sirvo un vaso con leche antes de tomar unas tostadas. - ¿Se canceló la misión de hoy?

Hibari suelta los cubiertos enojado mientras se levanta hacia el refrigerador. Yamamoto sólo se le queda mirando con una ligera sonrisa.

Ese maldito herbívoro. Cuando regrese lo morderé hasta la muerte.

_¿Qué habrá pasado esta vez?_ Yare, yare, ¿por qué dices eso Hibari-san?

Yo te explico. Verás Lambo, sabes que Gokudera era el único disponible para acompañarte el fin de semana ¿no? Bueno, Kyoya terminó antes de lo planeado su misión, así que los dos se iban a quedar contigo, pero ya sabes como es Gokudera, se toma muy en serio su papel de mano derecha. Por eso me pidió cambiar de lugar con él…

¿Qué dijo? – Inclino la cabeza dejando algunos mechones cubrir mis ojos.

¿Eh?

¿Qué dijo? – Repito lentamente. - ¿Cuáles fueron exactamente sus palabras?

Bueno… Él…

"Es mucho más importante cuidar de la seguridad del Décimo que de una vaca estúpida" – Responde Hibari-san sin rodeos.

Quedamos en un incomodo silencio. Puedo sentir sus miradas sobre mí examinando mi reacción. Se que entre todos los guardianes, ellos dos son los únicos que saben sobre mi noviazgo con Hayato; uno por ser su mejor amigo, y otro por, bueno, es el guardián de la nube, es imposible ocultarle algo.

Yare, yare. Creo que aún tengo algo de sueño. Con permiso, los veo más tarde. – Me levanto rápidamente pero Yamamoto me toma por los hombros intentando detenerme.

Espera Lambo, no has desayunado.

No tengo hambre. – Salgo sin verlo.

Subo a mi habitación, quiero estar solo. _"Tonto estupidera"_. Digo mientras oculto el rostro con la almohada. Me prometió que sería nuestro día, estaríamos solos, y ya no habría secretos. _"Mentiroso"_. Sollozo.

"_¿En verdad me amas?"_ Esa pregunta asalta de nuevo mi mente. ¿Por qué dudo? Es decir, que yo fuera quien se declaró e insistiera en salir no significa que él no me ame, ni tampoco el que sólo sea yo quien se preocupe por planear nuestros encuentros.

"_Nunca lo ha dicho"_ Es cierto. Me ha abrazado, me ha besado, más nunca me ha dicho "Te amo". Incluso cuando se lo pregunto directamente se va alegando que el Décimo lo debe estar buscando. _"No puedo seguir así"._

_POV´S NORMAL_

En la cocina los dos guardianes seguían mirando la puerta por la que el menor salió huyendo.

Mah, mah, ¿qué habrá hecho Gokudera?

Es cosa de ellos, no deberías entrometerte. – Hibari continúa comiendo restándole importancia al asunto.

Lambo es como mi hermano menor. Es mí deber cuidarlo y ayudarlo en todo.

Dudo mucho que puedas hacer eso esta vez.

¿Por qué lo dices? – El guardián de la nube se levanta dispuesto a abandonar el lugar cuando unos brazos alrededor de su cintura lo detienen.

Kyoya, tú sabes que pasa, ¿no es así? – El ex beisbolista besa lentamente su cuello. – Dímelo por favor. – Sabe que sólo así podrá hacer que su novio confiese.

No debes entrometerte. – Insiste sin ganas, las tiene de perder contra los mimos de su pareja. – Tienes que compensarme por esto. – Se rinde mientras se voltea para besarlo en la boca. – Es su aniversario. – Susurra suavemente sobre sus labios. – Hoy iban a admitir su relación frente a los demás. ¿Feliz?

El sonido de unos pasos en las escaleras fue su respuesta. _"Perfecto. Mi novio me abandona para consolar a otro que fue abandonado por su novio."_ Decidió acompañarlo para asegurase que todo estuviera bien, aunque no lo admitiera también le había preocupado un poco la reacción del menor. Durante los años que estuvo conviviendo con él llegó a tomarle cariño al igual que el resto.

El sábado fue un día fantasma para Lambo. No salió de su habitación ni comió por más que le insistieron. Pero rendirse no formaba parte de la naturaleza de los guardianes de la lluvia y de la nube; aunque tuvieran que amarrarlo a la silla en el jardín y amenazarlo con no devolverle a Gyuudon, lo cual hicieron, no permitirían que el italiano se hundiera en la depresión. Sin embargo, el domingo por la noche, cuando llegaba Vongola, le permitieron quedarse en cerrado.

Tsuna se extraño mucho por no verlo ya que este siempre le daba la bienvenida después de reclamarle el no llevarlo con él, Yamamoto le explicó que estaba durmiendo y por eso no los acompañaría en la cena.

Para sorpresa de los recién llegados, Hibari preparó la comida y postre favoritos del bovino, algo demasiado extraño ya que ni con su novio tenía ese detalle, pero prefirieron pasar por alto. No fuera a ser que por respuesta recibieran unos buenos golpes cortesía del sádico guardián de la nube.

Momentos después, cuando todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, Gokudera decidió aprovechar e ir a buscar a Lambo. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver salir a cierto japonés con una bandeja y una sonrisa en el rostro. Este al verlo borro todo rastro de alegría, caminando derecho hacia él e ignorándolo completamente.

Si sabes lo que te conviene regresarías por donde viniste. – Le dijo de espaldas. – Ya lo has lastimando lo suficiente.

No te metas donde no te llaman Hibari. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Escúchame bien herbívoro. No quiero verlo sufrir de nuevo, así que aléjate de él si no quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte.

No te tengo miedo… - Una tonfa en su cuello le impide continuar.

No tientes tu suerte herbívoro. Si no te he hecho nada aún es porque el niño me lo pidió. – El japonés enciende la llama de su anillo. – No dejaré que te le acerques, tenlo por seguro.

Esa fue la última vez que ambos guardines cruzaron palabra. Para desgracia del peli plateado, Hibari cumplió su palabra, no había momento en el día en el cual Lambo estuviera solo. Ya sea por este o por Yamamoto, siempre estaba acompañado de alguien.

Pasaron los días y la desesperación de Gokudera por hablar con el chico vaca aumentaba. Nunca fue consciente de su necesidad por estar junto a ese chico hasta ahora. ¿Qué sentía por él? ¿Deseo? ¿Amor? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. De lo que si estaba seguro es que no podía pasar más tiempo así. A como diera lugar tenía que aclarar todo con su vaca.

Vio su oportunidad una tarde cuando estaba en la oficina del Décimo junto con Ryohei, quien llegó noches atrás, planeando los futuros movimientos de la familia Vongola.

El joven guardián del trueno se encontraba paseando distraídamente por el jardín. Por sus ojos se notaba a leguas que sus pensamientos no eran para nada felices. Justo en el momento en el que quedó delante de la oficina, una pequeña ave amarilla aterrizó en su cabeza.

_POV´S LAMBO_

¿Mmm? ¿Hibird? – Lo tomo entre mis manos para acariciar su cabeza. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lambo, lambo. – Repite el animal.

Yare, yare. ¡Aprendiste a decir mi nombre!

Es culpa de Takeshi. – Hibird abandona mis manos para posarse en el hombro derecho de su dueño.

Hola Kyoya-san. – Volteo hacia otro lado evitando su mirada, para mi desgracia lo nota. Toma mi mentón y me obliga a verlo.

Hum. ¿Sigues llorando por él?

Yo… Bu-bueno… - Siento como me acaricia la cabeza lentamente. – Yo… - No me importa si termino semi muerto. Abrazo a Hibari ocultando mi rostro en su pecho. Para mi sorpresa en vez de alejarme me estrecha más contra él, sabe que lo necesito.

_POV´S NORMAL_

Nadie en la oficina podía creer lo que acababan de ver a través de la ventana, ¡Hibari y Lambo juntos! Una total y completa paradoja de personalidades, ¿cómo era posible eso?

_"¡Hii! ¡Hibari le está siendo infiel a Yamamoto!"_ El grito de Tsuna fue lo que hizo reaccionar al peli plateado. Sin poder controlar más sus celos sale ignorando por primera vez a su querido Décimo. Va a una de las salas de entrenamiento dispuesto a desquitar la frustración, ira y desesperación que siente. No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado ni le importa, la escena de esa tarde se repite en su mente una y otra vez sin interrupciones.

Se miraban muy bien juntos, ¿no? ¿Será acaso que ya te está olvidando? – Pregunta un pelinegro recargado cerca de la puerta. - Si en verdad te interesa recuperarlo demuéstraselo. Lambo es un chico tierno y sensible, hazle entender que no es sólo un juego para ti. – Explica antes de irse, dejando al otro solo con sus pensamientos.

_POV´S LAMBO_

Hace más de una semana que no hablo con Gokudera. ¿Me extrañará? ¿O le dará igual mi ausencia? No sé que pensar. Para mí es muy difícil evitarlo. Si no fuera por Takeshi y por Kyoya-san me la pasaría encerrado y llorando todo el día. En verdad estoy muy agradecido con ellos por todo el apoyo que me han dado.

Aún es temprano, pero no tengo nada más que hacer, lo mejor será dormir un rato hasta la hora de la cena. Me acuesto en la cama dispuesto a descansar cuando un extraño sonido fuera de la habitación me detiene. Parece ser un ¿maullido?

Abro la puerta con la mirada hacia el suelo. Es Uri, jalando una canasta llena de uvas, chocolates y takoyaki sobre un pequeño carrito. _"Ven Uri"_ Le quito su pesada carga y esa correa con la cual arrastra el carrito. _"¿Cómo es posible que te haga hacer estas cosas?"_ Lo acarició suavemente mientras tomo la nota encime de la cesta.

"_Lo siento._

_Atte. H. G."_

Estupidera. ¿En serio cree que con unos cuantos dulces logrará convencerme? Por lo menos me los hubiera dado él mismo. "_Cobarde."_ Esas dos simples palabras dichas de frente me hubieran hecho olvidar todo y caer a sus pies de nuevo. De esta manera sólo parecen falsas, sin sentimientos._ "Perdóname Uri, tú esfuerzo trayendo estas tonterías no valió la pena."_

_POV´S NORMAL_

El pequeño minino regresa con su dueño, con todo y carga para su decepción. No hay dudad, debe hablar con el muchacho, hacerle frente de una vez por todas. Sale rumbo a la habitación del bovino cuando de repente es estampado contra la pared.

Te dije que lo dejarás en paz. – El japonés aprieta más la tonfa contra el cuello del otro. - ¿Qué pretendes en realidad?

L-lo… quiero…

¿Por qué? Es un niño llorón y miedoso, cobarde e inútil en la batalla, una total vergüenza para alguien como tú. Además es el "hermano menor" del Vongola. ¿Qué pensaría él sobre su relación? ¿La aprobaría? ¿o los separaría?

N-no… me… im-porta… - Logra zafarse un poco de la opresión. – Lo quiero… Y no me importa… lo que opine el Décimo… o los demás… Yo a él… no puedo perderlo…

Entonces ¿por qué no se los dices a él? - Hibari lo suelta sin cuidado antes de perderse en uno de los pasillos.

Gokudera lo mira irse. ¿Quién lo diría? Gracias a ese sádico ya sabía que hacer. Sin perder el tiempo corre hacia la oficina de su mejor amigo. Si quiere recuperar a su pequeño necesitará toda la ayuda posible. Entra sin tocar la puerta, Tsuna lo mira algo confuso por tan estrepitosa entrada. El peli plateado se limita a tomar un poco de aire antes de hablar. _"Décimo, debo confesarle algo."_

A la noche siguiente el jefe se la familia anuncia una cena especial para celebrar la llegada de los dos miembros faltantes, Mukuro y Reborn. Todo esta preparado; sillas en el jardín, mesas cubiertas por blancos manteles, una gran variedad de comida italiana y postres japoneses junto con una buena cantidad de fuegos artificiales para una función espectacular.

Tsuna. Mukuro y Reborn ya llegaron, voy a llevarles algo de tomar. – Dice el bovino con un par de vasos en las manos.

¡Alto ahí Lambo! – Lo detiene el mayor en la entrada. – La noche esta fresca, ve a tu habitación por algo más abrigador.

No te preocupes Tsuna, con esto estoy bien. No tengo frío. – Le quita las bebidas antes de empezar a empujarlo hacia las escaleras. - ¡Pero Tsuna!

¡Lambo Bovino Vongola! ¡Sube en este mismo instante y ponte una chaqueta! – Ante el grito el chico sólo corrió escaleras arriba a cumplir su mandato.

_POV´S LAMBO_

Yare, yare. ¿Qué le habrá pasado esta vez a Tsuna? Pocas veces me grita, y cuando lo hace es porque esta muy estresado. En fin, lo mejor será ir por algo "abrigador" para que no se enoje.

Viendo mi cama me dan más ganas de quedarme y dormir, en vez de salir con los demás. _"¿Mmm? ¿Qué es eso?"_ Me acerco a la ventana, salgo al balcón viendo las luces en el cielo. _"Ya empezaron los fuegos artificiales."_ Me quedo disfrutando el espectáculo. Explosiones de colores y sin forma, no hay nada más hermoso que esto.

Unas manos rodean mi cintura, las reconozco de inmediato. ¿Tan distraído estaba que no note su presencia? _"Escúchame muy bien vaca estúpida."_ Susurra en mi oído. _"Rara vez expreso mis sentimientos, no esperes que cada día te diga lo que siento por ti o te de muestras de cariño frente al resto."_ Lágrimas ruedan por mis ojos con cada palabra. _"Tú lo sabías desde el principio."_ ¿Por qué me dices esto? Me duele. _"Sin embargo… Te empeñaste… Te aferraste a mí de tal manera que al final fui yo quien no podía estar sin ti." _Me atrae más hacia él. _"No quiero perderte… Estos días han sido un infierno… Me has hecho adicto a ti… Perdóname, he sido un idiota… Te amo"_

¿Me ama? ¿En verdad me ama? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué no puedo creerle? Dejo pasar demasiado tiempo. Me dejó solo torturándome con mis pensamientos. _"¿Por qué debería creerte?"_ Él se ríe un poco antes de pedirme ver el cielo. Los fuegos artificiales forman unas figuras justo al final. ¡No lo puedo creer! "Símbolo de la tormenta + Símbolo del trueno = Corazón"

Él… él preparó esto… Ahora todos lo saben. _"Te amo Lambo."_ Mi llanto ya no es de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Me volteo lentamente y le doy un corto beso en los labios. _"Yo también te amo, Hayato."_ Continuamos besándonos aún cuando escuchamos las burlas desde el jardín. Soy feliz, muy feliz. _"Mucha gracias."_


End file.
